


Overly

by Ftarbh_7



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adults, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ftarbh_7/pseuds/Ftarbh_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um，这是在日常batman和joker日常追逐后回到蝙蝠洞后较于惊喜的发现。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overly

**Author's Note:**

> Um,bruce现在是有些没能明白自己的心中所想的，所以joker是主动的一方？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um,这是关于bat和Joker日常追逐过后返回蝙蝠洞后所发生的小惊喜，^_~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是在这个故事中bruce是有些反应慢半拍的，所以joker是主动的一方？

Bat现下是愁闷的，尤其是在当下发生过那件事之后。当然，无论他否认还是别的途径来自我逃避，都是愚蠢的，更别说前提那人是正确的，无误的，准确讲出了自己内心深处那较于污垢的方面：“我无疑是不可或缺的，在你扮演英雄打击坏人的游戏中，嚄，batty只是承认它吧，我们是那枚硬币的各自一方，缺一不可，这不是很明显吗，难道？”

 

在讲笑话的人说完自己较常的论言后便消逝在夜幕中，只是这次他没有前去追赶他，而已。

不知道为什么，这次joker的例常言论再次触动了他，不同的是以往他还是会按照往常Batman的方式去解决，无疑不是击打那人的脸至少让他看起来不要那么得意，或者别的，但最终总是Batman赢得游戏，然后送joker返回阿卡姆，接著在周而复始。但今晚不行，就一次破例，暂时停下来先让那人自我放逐，他想他需要较理智的思考自己和Joker的关系与未来？

他在原地停留的时间有些长了，已经凌晨三点多，按照哥谭的方式，也许他将要退回Bruce wayne的身份，嗯，应该返回蝙蝠洞，尽管对于这次的目的没有完成，但他相信对于Joker来讲寻找他不会太难，只需要夜晚Batman的再次现身即可。

Bat返回蝙蝠洞后，阿弗雷德有些反常地看向他，目光中含有探究，欲言又止的态度。他感到有些无奈和好笑。

Bruce允许自己踏入阿弗雷德的私人领域，（有些失礼，他想。）但，很明显这是个快捷的方法。在这不久后效果便随之显现。

“Um，sir，这是有些失礼的，不过让我们先忽略它，有个问题，我想与我所猜想核实，所以？”阿弗雷德调整站姿，有些不确定的发问。

 

这让bruce是有些吃惊的，因为在他认知中一向重礼仪的老人竟暂时忽略它。该是较于严肃的因素所影响的，而且所有的证据和迹象都表明与他有关，bruce收起了花花公子的样子，一副准备迎战的模样。

 

沉默，幸运的是这并没有持续过长的时间。Bruce反应过来意识到自己并没有准确的回答阿弗雷德的问题，于是他简洁的说道：“是的，请讲你所想要表达。”

"Sir ，您今天晚上的任务是抓捕Joker，途中出了什么意外，或者改变？‘’阿弗雷德在说出问题后明显的那探究的目光进一步加深，为什么？

“是的，Joker 今晚的任务。不是，并没有别的改变，也没有意外。还有，阿弗雷德为什么这么问?"Bruce退后两步保持原有的姿势，返还阿弗雷德的私人领域，有益于接下来的谈话。

"Sir,恐怕这将是有趣的，在您的蝙蝠头罩上印著唇印，过于清晰，而按您刚才所讲述，这唇印的主人只有可能是——”阿弗雷德恢复日常的模样，好像他所说的是明天是否还要参加某个宴会般，但，眼神从探究转变成打趣，当然它消逝的过快，最终归为平静。（他应该庆幸于往常的训练塑造的良好视力？）

 

“What?唇印，在蝙蝠——”在听到阿弗雷德的话语后，愣了楞，下意识的又退后几步等身后接触到主机（电脑)后便回过神。他较冷静后抬手置于蝙蝠耳朵之上，稍用力，头罩便脱离身体后搁置在他手中：本是严冽的黑色平面上再靠近眉间向上便印著有些嚣张的口红唇印，“占有欲“名词在一闪过后便被扼杀在源头。（不要多想，也许是打斗的时候不小心印上去的。）蝙蝠在心中对他所解释道，虽然有些无力，但无非这事最合适的答案。Bruce点点头认同了这个说法。

”Sir，请允许我提醒您这的确有些奇迹，但还没有到 好笑。都不重要，请记得吃些食物，今天下午您将应邀出席菲尔夫人所举办的光明儿童慈善晚宴。试着不要对创过于喜爱。好的，我应该继续睡眠，毕竟，我是老年人士，晚安，bruce少爷。“阿弗雷德在说完话后转身前往卧室，虽然一切都很平常，但刚刚说话时左手不由的拨弄上衣的底边，这是在阿弗雷德隐瞒真实想法时做出的下意识动作证明了bruce的想法:哦，阿弗雷德不相信自己的回答，或是别的。


End file.
